


Start from the Beginning

by PencilToThePeople (SherlocksNobody)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, I wrote it as romantic but it could be read as platonic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It’s not angsty though I swear, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksNobody/pseuds/PencilToThePeople
Summary: Prompt by @ilikestopwatches on tumblr: Hey, I was wondering if you would write a johnlock fic with the prompt: "I don't see why you feel you have to tell everyone you meet that you're not gay, John. It isn't like I always tell everyone I'm not straight."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Start from the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @write-you-a-story to request and read more of my works! I hope you like :)

It was a bit after the Irene Adler case, or “A Scandal in Belgravia” as John had dubbed it, that Sherlock decided to bring it up. According to his calculations, it had been just long enough after he’d eavesdropped on John’s conversation with Irene that John wouldn’t suspect anything—and just soon enough that Sherlock wouldn’t explode from not knowing. Not that he’d shown it, of course, but it had been bothering him since their first dinner at Speedy’s.  
Sherlock was roused from his thoughts by John’s footsteps, distinctive as ever without his cane, ascending the stairs to 221B. He took a silent, deep breath before reassuming his usual emotionless veneer just as John opened the door.  
“Morning Sherlock, or afternoon, actually. Do you ever keep normal hours?”  
Sherlock scoffed. “The public’s view of normality is useless and ever so boring. I sleep when I must and get up when I’m done.”  
“Alright, Sherlock,” John said, unimpressed. “I’ll be in my bedroom. Shout if you need anything.” He turned to leave.  
“John, wait!” Sherlock cried, just a little too quickly.  
John shot him an odd look.  
“I have a question,” he continued. “For an experiment, of course.”  
“Right, yeah, of course,” John said.  
“Why do you feel you have to tell everyone you meet you’re not gay? It’s not like I go around telling everyone I’m not straight.”  
John just looked at him for a moment, his expression (shock with just a touch of anger) unreadable to anyone but a Holmes. “No, we’re not having this conversation. Not here, not right now.”  
“What’s wrong with now?” Sherlock asked. “When’s better?”  
“I just- I wouldn’t expect you to understand. It’s a normal human thing.” Spotting the touch of hurt in Sherlock’s eyes, he added “sorry. It’s not the nicest memory. And it’s a pretty long story.”  
Sherlock looked up at John and then down at the couch beside himself. “Start from the beginning.”


End file.
